


Under the Greenwood Tree

by terma_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, Robin Hood - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Under the Greenwood tree, he loves to lie with me.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Cory Raines, Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder/Cory Raines
Collections: TER/MA





	Under the Greenwood Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> November Challenge: Collaboration by Demi-X and Ursula Warning: Male to Male sex with three partners Disclaimer: A man, with well-turned legs, wearing a pair of green tights and a nicely laced leather vest stepped into our hovels and dumped them out of a Roman Sack onto the floor. Sayest, Robin Hood, Lo, Carter and Panzer are rich and thou art poor. Take these characters and use them as thee will. So, we did, and there is too a Sanity Clause!

  
**Under the Greenwood Tree  
by Demi-X and Ursula**

  
**Scene One:**

A clearing in a primal forest, surrounded by trees with wood so dark that they seem a black watch upon the scenes transpiring.... 

Alex Krycek's anguished cry faded into the night. He could not see the stars through the sinister lights, which massed overhead. The woodsmen had taken fright from Alex's delirious threats and abandoned him there, maimed. His left shoulder, though still connected, felt as if it had been severed and was slowly burning in the dying embers of the fire. 

A fireball lit the sky and another collided, balefully reddening the sky and outshining the Northern Lights, which had cast their eerie beauty over Alex's pain-racked and desecrated body. Alex felt as if the forest floor had suddenly dissolved and he was sucked into a vast void of colors and lights as if the film of his life was distorting with acidic liquid. 

He cried out, "Mulder!" as the phenomena swirled him away. 

In the same forest, no less dreary, made a stylish backdrop of hell by the oddity of nature which visited this cold, damp wilderness, Mulder thought he heard someone calling him as he palpitated in cold and fear under a dank, pungent quilt of leaves and branches. It sounded like Alex Krycek and Mulder wondered why he instinctively wanted to go and help the man. Mulder stealthily uncovered enough of his face to see out. 

There were the Northern Lights dancing. Mulder could have sworn he saw the phenomenon form the stern lovely face of a woman before he was enveloped, swept up, and transported away. 

**Scene Two:**

Another forest, equally ancient. Birds sing with gusto and, despite the heavy frost, the sun has risen and it is becoming a lovely day. 

In dreams, you fall, carried like a leaf, your mind shrieking, as you have infinity to contemplate the ground below. Then, before you impact; you wake. 

Not this time, Mulder cursed as he dropped hard enough to knock every wisp of breath out of his lungs. Whatever had picked him up was gone now. Mulder imagined Scully's voice saying 'Lie still for a moment and take inventory of injuries.' Okay, one arm, it moves, and both legs, fine... ribs mildly sore, another arm and two more; something warm and whimpering beneath him. Mulder closed his eyes and smelled familiar scents, leather, musk, desire, Alex, Alex, Alex... Mulder swung back an arm to punch the source of his torment, relieving him of his unwanted lust. Then reason bit. Mulder needed to wait until Alex was awake so his gesture could engender that quick pulling back of the lips to expose the white teeth, the flickering tongue. He needed to see the pain make that wrinkle form above the tilt of nose and to see the lashes, luxuriant, seductive, maddening lashes above eyes as riveting as those northern lights which had illuminated the sky. 

Alex moaned and Mulder felt his cock anticipate, rising as he lay on Krycek. He should get off of him; the man might be injured. Mulder could not make his arms, his legs, or his gently rubbing pelvis dismount from his semiconscious companion. 

Alex opened his eyes and moaned out, "My arm, they cut off my arm!" Mulder, for a moment, believed Krycek. He rolled away, pulled Krycek to a sitting position and; fingers shaking with dismay; he searched both of Alex's arms from shoulder to hand. They felt intact and certainly had not been amputated. Krycek clutched at his left shoulder and plaintively cried out, "All I can feel is my shoulder, the rest is numb!" 

Mulder growled, "You stupid ass liar! Look here's your fucking left hand, here's your fucking right hand, and here's my right fist, you bastard!" He swung and his punch connected with Krycek's cheek. 

Krycek grunted and fell backwards with a soft groan. Mulder straddled him and grabbed his enemy's shoulders to shake them and pound them back into the forest floor. "You left me to be experimented upon. They put something in me. Oil, black worms!" 

Krycek bucked upwards and used his right hand to fend Mulder away. What made Mulder stop wasn't either of those moves. It was the pleasurable stirring creeping up his spine, as Krycek's hard hips thrust into Mulder's groin. Mulder gasped and leapt away as if stung. 

Gradually, Krycek struggled up, still not using his left arm. Krycek sat there a few moments; head slumped against his right arm and his breaths coming as pants. Mulder stood up and pulled Krycek to his feet. "Come on. We are going to find our way out of here and, when, we do, your ass is mine," He said. 

What the hell did that strange slanted smirk mean? Mulder moved threateningly, and Krycek dropped his gaze meekly, turned, and started to walk along what seemed like a rough trail made by animals. A deer froze, then shot into the underbrush huffing with alarm. Mulder frowned. He didn't remember seeing any animals around the Tunguska camp, and the trees also seemed considerably different. He didn't remember all the oak trees. Where the hell were they? 

* * *

Krycek led the way and Mulder followed. Down the narrow path the pair of men went. Alex kept his eyes on the trail ahead while Mulder, bored with the unfamiliar foliage, kept his eyes on Krycek's ass. The fact that he should even want to watch Krycek's ass as he walked, pissed Mulder off; he hated the back stabbing rat bastard, didn't he? The bright morning sun had risen further into the soft blue sky, warming the pair enough to make them remove their jackets. Alex had tied his drab, olive green coat around his waist, and now Mulder was silently fuming because he could no longer see the Russian's tight-jean-clad butt swaying before him. Forced from his view of forbidden delights, Mulder turned his gaze upward once more. 

With no definite clue as to what Mulder was thinking behind him, Alex's own thoughts ran somewhere between knowing that he could feel Mulder's eyes on his backside — right up until he removed his jacket — to wondering where the hell were they? If they were still in Russia, why was the weather so dramatically changed? True it was chilly, but at this time of year, there should be a continuous drizzle of freezing rain, not sunshine. Something was wrong, very wrong. 

Suddenly, Alex stopped dead in his tracks. Mulder, whose gaze happened to be skyward when Krycek chose to stop walking, ran right into the Russian. His groin conveniently bumped into Alex's backside. And though Krycek's bum was safely covered, the thrill of being in such a close position to it was no less exciting to Mulder. He felt his cock jump and his mind quickly conjured up a mental picture of Alex's bare ass, so smooth and flawless, raised up for him to enter. 

Mulder nudged Alex again softly, then took a single step back so that he was no longer touching his body. "What are you doing Krycek?" Demanded Mulder, inexplicably angry with the younger man again. 

Alex had felt Mulder behind him, and had even picked up on the extra little 'rub' the agent had given him before moving away. He could feel Mulder's hot breath on the nape of his neck still, so he knew that the man had not moved too far away from him. He smiled knowingly to himself before turning around to face Mulder. The agent was so transparent. It was too bad he couldn't see through himself. It was becoming more obvious to Alex as to why the American was always angry with him, always knocking him about. In Alex's unprofessional opinion, Mulder needed to look inwards and use his expensive psychologist's degree to do a little self-analyzing. He wiped the grin off of his lips before turning around to face Mulder. "I don't recognize this forest at all, Mulder." Alex said, quite serious now. 

The air was still chilled and his words came out, visible on small puffs of air. Staring at Krycek's lips as he spoke, Mulder watched captivated, as Alex's tongue, lips and pearly white teeth coordinated together to speak to him in a lyrical, husky tone. Since Mulder was staring at him, Alex said dourly, "Are you listening to me?" 

"Yesss...Yes!" Mulder shook off his trance. "What do you mean you don't recognize the woods? " He grabbed two handfuls of Krycek's shirt and shook the younger man as he yelled at him. "This is Russia, the woods are bordering the Tunguska Gulag for Christ sakes...Surely you know where you're going!" 

Breathing out a heavy sigh, tired of Mulder's bullying ways, Alex brought his arms up and pushed Mulder hard against the chest, sending the noisy agent backwards. "Stop grabbing me!" He shouted back angrily. "I'm not a fucking explorer, you know! All I know is that these are not the same woods were in last night." He caught his breath and clamped down on his anger. 

Speaking in a forced, normal tone again Alex went on. "The last thing I remember was that I was sleeping next to a fire and a ragtag bunch of one armed outlaws woke me up and tried to cut my arm off. It was dark out...the middle of the night in fact. Then there was a bright, flashing light followed by another and the next thing I knew, I'm waking up on a sunny day with you next to me pulling me up to sit." His mouth formed a thin line as he thought. 

"How about you? What's the last thing you can recall?" 

"It's pretty much the same for me too. Except that I was trying to hide from the guards from the gulag. I heard a voice, your voice I think...It's all a little fuzzy now, but I saw bright, blinding light too and then, the next thing I remember is that I'm laying on top of you....", Mulder's voice trailed off and he finished his musings with a hoarse whisper. Krycek didn't really need to know that Mulder had copped a feel before the Russian had woken up. 

"What?" Alex asked. 

"Nothing." Mulder replied. 

There was a loud snap of a twig and both men turned toward the noise. "Shhh." Alex said softly, wrapping his hand around Mulder's right biceps to quiet him. 

"What was that?" Mulder whispered directly into Krycek's ear. 

"I don't know." Came the hushed reply. "Could be another deer...or a bear..." Alex turned to look at Mulder and mouthed silently, "...a human?" 

"Shit." Hissed Mulder softly. 

"I agree. Let's get out of here." Alex turned and started to run down the narrow path with Mulder right behind him. A few yards up, a cloaked figure popped out from behind a large oak tree. Both Krycek and Mulder gave startled shouts. They froze on the path and stared, stunned, at the man, who had stopped them. The man, who had a large, ominous sword pointed directly at them stared back, especially at Krycek. The two of them were so close in looks that they could easily pass for twin brothers. Except that each man knew they had no such sibling. 

Mulder's mouth dropped open and he blinked his eyes, staring back and forth between the two men. Suddenly, the armed man grinned, showing his set of perfectly white teeth to the pair. For some reason, seeing his double amused him to no end. 

Cory Raines lowered his weapon and swept the leaf-thick forest floor with his mocking bow. He proclaimed in a broad English accent, "I am Cory-ban of Raines, the munificent and magnificent. Lord of the forest, slayer of deer and joy to all virgins. Who might you be?" He looked back and forth, between the two, still shocked men. 

Alex found his voice first and said to his slightly older, mirror image, "I'm Krycek. Alex Krycek." He offered his hand to shake. Cory assessed the man's flirtatious green eyes and smirked. Grasping the offered hand, he flipped over the cold appendage and kissed the back of it. Grinning as he insinuated a questing tongue between the salty fingers. He caught the amused look, clear despite the weariness and the bruises on the younger man's face. 

"Ahem..." Mulder cleared his throat, to get the men's attention. He was unimpressed with Krycek's look-a-like and did not appreciate, at all, the other touching and kissing Alex's hand in such an intimate manner. With jealousy shining in his hazel eyes, Mulder reached out and pulled Alex back a pace so that the Russian was standing closer to him. "I'm Mulder." He said, not offering his first name. The agent gave the Englishman a hard look then grasped Cory's hand and shook it roughly. 

The immortal smiled mischievously back at Mulder, knowing full well that the man felt threatened by his presence. Cory noted the puffy bruised knuckles on the funny-sounding foreigner's right hand, and then put two and two together. Mulder must have been the one who bruised the lovely Alex's cheekbone. A jealous lover perhaps? That thought was intriguing. Cory looked forward to unraveling the mystery surrounding the two newcomers to the forest. His devious mind already planning, Cory said with a grin on his lips, "Come. There is to be a feast, and you're both invited as my guests." 

Not waiting for a reply, the immortal spun on his heel and strode away, confident of the strangers need for food and shelter. Alex shrugged and looked to Mulder, "What the hell." He said. "We may as well follow and try to figure out what's going on — with full stomachs." He turned and followed in the Englishman's wake. Mulder stared after the two for a few seconds, wondering how it had happened that there were two men who could be twins, in the same forest at the same time. Mulder started after Cory and Alex, trying to puzzle out where they were and how he and Alex had gotten there. 

All Mulder knew for sure was that judging by Cory's speech and dress, they were somehow transported back in time to England, somewhere in the eleventh century. 

Sounds drifted to the travelers as Cory-ban of Raines whistled a sweet tune. Mulder chose this moment to assert his authority. He said, "Look, whoever you are in your tights and what-all, this man is my prisoner. 

I'm an FBI agent. You need to help us get back to, Uh, to..." 

Cory-ban said, "What is this Febee? Is that a place?" 

Mulder sputtered, "The Federal Bureau of Investigation." 

Cory-ban turned his gaze on Alex as if asking for a translation. With a small shrug, Alex obligingly said, "He's a sheriff." 

Cory-ban pointed his long, sharp sword at Mulder's neck. Alex said, "Oops, uh, no, I meant to say he thinks that he's a sheriff. He's addled." 

Alex noted that Mulder was glaring at him as if he was the one who was threatening him. Some people, you can't just please! Alex tried his most endearing smile and watched Cory-ban's lips gradually tilt into the exact same expression. Alex blushed as he saw Cory-ban look him up and down. Damn, Alex hadn't blushed in years, not since seeing Mulder in that skimpy red Speedo! 

Cory-ban touched the sword lightly to Mulder's lips. Alex saw Mulder's mouth open slightly and an imploring look was cast in his direction. Alex used a husky, drawling tone that he had been told could incite the dead to do his will. "Cory-ban, please, we're just lost travelers. Mulder won't cause any trouble and I'm sure we would be very grateful if you helped us." 

Cory-ban seemed to appreciate the seductive voice. His bright gaze seemed to be sizing Alex up for something. Alex wiggled in his jeans. He watched the sword fall away and Cory-ban said, "Of course, since you ask...so prettily." 

The camp smelled of the recent rain, of unwashed bodies. There was a miasma of sweat, smoke, and beer. Despite the cold the group of men didn't seem uncomfortable. An entire deer was roasting on the fire, but most of the camp was already eating from a huge iron cauldron of stew. 

Alex noticed an amazing number of injured men. One crooked nosed fellow walked on crutches, dragging feet that splayed sideways. He walked with great effort, but was cheerfully drinking from a wine skin. Another man, braying with laughter at this moment, had a gaping hole where his nose should have been. Several men wore eye patches and one young boy had a hand amputated. 

Cory nodded at Alex's look and said, "Prince John's justice. Dylan was lamed for poaching, spared his life because he was King Richard's faithful soldier in the Holy Land. Tom, the tailor, had his nose cut off because the lady whose cloth he was measuring said, he was nosing in her business. Hamo had a hand cut off when he was seven for stealing bread. He was lucky not to be hung." 

Cory pointed to the two men who approached and said to Alex, "There's the lord of the forest now." 

The outlaw leader didn't look like Errol Flynn or Kevin Costner. He was blond, which made sense if he were a Saxon. His hair was shining, fine, and abundant, lying in soft, square cut locks to his collar. His skin was very fair. The leader appeared strong of shoulder and arm, but was short and slight. He had a broad smooth forehead, large pale blue eyes, a straight perfect nose and a delicate chin on a peculiarly square jaw. His thin lips lit in a smile as he talked to his much larger friend. Both men, like Cory, wore roughly woven hose, tight leather breeches, which ended above their knees, green dyed leather jerkins, and shirts made out of coarse fabric beneath the outer covering. 

The fierce little leader's companion was taller, not a giant by any means, but Alex noticed that the all of the outlaw band were shorter then usual for Alex's time. The man was darkly handsome. He had a hook of a nose, crooked in a dashing way and sparkling brown eyes. His broad mouth looked sensual and had the beginning of laugh lines around its dimpled shape. This suave outlaw had a mole almost where Mulder had one. He gently stroked the spot now as Alex watched. 

The smile left the leader's face as he faced Cory and his two guests. The chin went up. The eyes went cold and Alex, despite his confidence, took a step backwards, treading on Mulder's toes. Mulder snarled, "Watch where you step" and gave Alex a shove. 

Alex's left arm chose not to work. It buckled and he sprawled face first into a pile of oak leaves. Spitting bits of mulch and snorting the stuff out of his nose, Alex accepted the offered hand from Cory and shot a "Fuck you, Mulder," at his tormentor. 

The small blond man cast an evaluating look at Mulder and seemed to find him wanting. Alex, he looked on with more favor. The leader's dark friend laid a hand on the blond man's shoulder and smiled at the newcomers. His smile was a crooked slash across his debonair face. His dark eyes sparkled with interest as he said, "Cory, ye failed to say that you had a brother." 

Cory grinned and patted Alex on the ass. He said, "I have none. This fellow and his companion have traveled from far. He has no gold, but he is entitled to our hospitality. This is Alexander of Krycek and the other one is a sheriff by the name, Mulder of nowhere" 

"A sheriff?" the blond man questioned, "You brought a sheriff here unbound?" 

Cory shrugged and answered, "He's a foreign sheriff. No harm to us and in truth, he seems an unprepossessing sort of fellow. I think he is a clown." 

The leader steeled his jaw and approached Mulder. He declared, "There will be none of your bully ways here, knave. In this place I am judge, and my friend is my good strong hand to strike my wrath on those who abuse the weak." 

Mulder asked, "And who do you think that you are?" 

"Robin Hood, protector of the down trodden and loyal soldier to King Richard, the Lion-Heart. I steal from the rich and give back to the proletariat." The outlaw leader indicated the darkly handsome man who leaned on him with graceful familiarity and said, "This is Little John, my right hand man." 

Cory-ban of Raines whispered into Alex's ear, "Believe me, it's not Little John's hand that puts the smile on pretty Robin! And the man is not little." 

Alex grinned wryly as he felt a wet flick of Raines' tongue. The outlaw was as plain about his intentions as Mulder was conflicted. Alex thought that this whole scene might be a delirious daydream, in which case he should enjoy it. 

With a sharp nod, Robin Hood moved gracefully away and tossed over his shoulder, "Ye are welcome to join our feast." 

Alex thought the stew smelled wonderful. It was a simple dish, composed of the venison, carrots, turnips, and ale. Cory nudged his leg warmly as they sat together. Cory held the flat trencher for them both and gave Alex a crudely carved spoon. Alex noted that the etiquette was to use a lump of bread to scoop up the juices from the stew. The first mouthful almost made him drool; it was so good. He wasn't sure when the last time was that he had really eaten other than the mouth full of roach soup at the camp before he had joined Mulder in his tantrum. 

Jugs of ale passed around and Alex got his share. He felt giddy from the strong drink on a nearly empty stomach. The stew hadn't yet been digested long enough to minimize the effects of the liquor. Alex noticed that some of the green-clad outlaws were pairing off. He noted kisses and caresses exchanged. No one remarked at this or even gave it more than an indulgent smile. Alex noticed Mulder look from a kissing pair to him. It made Alex look away and turn his attention back to the stew. 

As Alex reached his crude wooden spoon into the bowl, Cory also inserted his. They battled for a moment over the last tender goblet of meat. Alex gave in with a laugh that came out as a giggle and Cory scooped up the treat with his fingers, offering it to Alex. Alex accepted it and also the favor of fingers catching a bit of grease from the corner of his mouth. He met the eyes so like his own and found them boldly inviting. Alex sidled his eyes to Mulder, who had refused to share a trencher. Mulder was watching, and he looked very angry. Alex laughed again as Cory leaned toward him. Alex liked that look and knew it well. Something hot was going to happen soon. 

Robin Hood appeared comfortably drunk, sprawled in the support of Little John's arms and legs. He waved a strip of venison steak and drank from a small flask. He passed this to Alex who found it contained vodka. Alex wondered where Robin Hood had found the strong drink. He was sure it hadn't been invented yet, but it tasted real. He took a swallow and then another. He had an impulse and passed the second mouthful to Cory, lip to lip. 

"Mmm," said Alex's new friend. 

Alex returned the flask to Robin Hood who gave it to Little John. Alex admired the foresters. Little John looked as if he had his tunic, his short close fitting leather breeches and tights tailored whereas Robin Hood's seemed rumpled and careless. Little John stretched out and settled the blond head against his chest. Alex watched the hand softly stroking Robin's hair. He found himself looking at Mulder, wondering what it would feel like to lay with him and to be touched by him. 

Someone strummed a ballad upon a lute and sang: 

_"Under the Greenwood tree  
Who loves to lie with me,   
And turn his merry note   
Unto the sweet bird's throat,   
Come hither, come hither, come hither:   
Here shall he see No enemy   
But winter and rough weather"_

Robin Hood murmured, "Ballads are the opiates of the masses... but it is our song, napasha." 

"Yes," said his merry man. Robin stood up and held out his hand. 

Little John took it, and they walked off into the forest together. Mulder watched as Robin and John left the feast. He licked his lips in unsatisfied hunger. Once the two disappeared into the darkness, he turned his gaze away and settled it on Alex and Cory. Again, he did not like what he was witnessing. 

Cory was seated right next to Alex and was busy sharing a flagon of lager with him, mouth to mouth. Each time the liquid passed from the Englishman to the Russian, the length of time it took to do so, grew longer. Soon, the ale was forgotten all together and the men were simply sharing their tongues. 

Mulder clenched his fists in anger and jealousy when Cory pulled Alex in closer so that the younger man was on his lap. That was it! He couldn't take any more. 

Alex couldn't quite believe that he was kissing his very own doppelganger. The perversity of the whole situation made his cock stiffen in anticipation of what Cory could offer him. Though he wanted what Cory was giving him, Alex would have preferred the kisses to come from Mulder. He knew Mulder wanted him and he even knew that Mulder was jealous of Cory. But until Mulder quit being the bully and made a real move toward him, Alex could do nothing. Any overt advance toward the agent would only result in a fist bruising his other cheek, So Alex took what Cory was giving him greedily. 

Alex felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly he was yanked out of the warmth of Cory's arms and wound up on the cold ground. "Hey!" He shouted, looking up at Mulder who was the one who had pulled him free from Cory. 

"I need to talk to you. Now!" Mulder said angrily, yanking Alex to his feet. 

"Take it easy man...." Cory said, standing up. 

"It's okay Cory. We'll be right back." Alex appeased. He knew that there would be a fist fight if he didn't separate the two men. 

"Come on." Mulder said, grabbing Alex by the sleeve of his T-shirt and hauling him in an opposite direction to where Little John and Robin Hood had gone. He stopped in a clearing a little ways away from the camp, though not so far that he could not still hear the raucous laughter from the drunken band of outlaws. 

The moon was up high and at its fullest, casting enough light that the entire meadow, and the trees and bushes that ringed it were clearly visible. "What the fuck were you doing back there?" Mulder snapped. He stared hard at Alex, wishing that he could see the color of his eyes in the white/blue light. 

Pulling down the sleeve of his shirt, Alex replied, exasperated, "Having a drink of beer and a bite to eat. Having a little bit of fun for a change." 

He scowled at Mulder briefly. 

"Fun? That bastard is trying to seduce you right before my very eyes. Are you too stupid not to see it?" 

"And what's it to you if he is?" Growled Alex, tired of the insults. "It's not like you're interested. Right?" 

With his breath coming in short pants, and his cock hard with an anger filled lust, Mulder punched Alex in the mouth, splitting the Russian's lower lip and sending him reeling backwards. Alex went over and landed on his back, crushing the wild lavender beneath his body. The air expelled from his lungs and he was momentarily winded. 

"Wrong!" Mulder yelled. He dropped to his knees and straddled Alex groin to groin. He grabbed Alex roughly by the back of his arms and pulled the stunned man up. Then he leaned down and kissed him brutally on the mouth. Mulder could taste ale and venison underneath the sharp tang of Alex's blood. 

He thrust his tongue into the younger man's pliant mouth. 

Just as he deepened his kiss further, the toe of Cory's calfskin boot caught him in the diaphragm and sent him rolling off Alex. "If ye canna' touch Alex with gentle hands and love in yer heart, then ye need not lay yer hands on 'im at all!" Cory said menacingly, looking down at the gasping Mulder. Gone was the formal, English accent. 

"No, Cory. I'm okay." Alex said, sitting up fully. "Really." He spit out a mouth full of blood and spit. 

Cory looked down at Alex, and grinned at him, the anger already disappearing with his next scheme. "I think we need to teach yon dandy a lesson, fair Alex." He pulled a long, leather thong from his belt and stalked over to where Mulder lay gasping like a trout on the riverbank. The immortal pulled the complaining man by the collar toward a nearby tree where he propped Mulder against the tree's straight, strong trunk. Then Cory pulled the agents hands behind the tree and expertly bound his hands with the cured leather. 

By the time Mulder had come to his senses, he was already laced up like his grandmother's Sunday rump roast. "Untie me, Raines!" he spat. 

"Not until I'm convinced that you can be nice to Alex. And to make sure of that, I'm going to show you how it's done." Cory stood up and went over to Alex and extended his hand to help pull him up. Cory grasped Alex's other hand and pulled him in close to his chest. Wrapping his arms around the silent Russian, Cory licked his lips in anticipation, then ran his tongue over Alex's. The split was already starting to clot over, but Cory did not want to risk opening it up again. And instead of the fervent, lip-crushing, tongue probing kiss Mulder had given Alex, the immortal gently pressed his dry, soft lips to Alex's. How alike to his they were. 

Alex closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cory's neck, returning the kisses. Cory pulled back and let Alex by the hand over to where Mulder sat, restrained. 

"Don't do this Krycek." Mulder warned, beyond jealous now. 

Both Cory and Alex ignored Mulder as they sank to the ground right next to Mulder, a scant couple of feet away. Cory gently lay Alex down, so that he rested on a patch of lavender, the fresh scent of the bruised leaves floated on the air. 

"Alex..." 

"If you say one more word..." Threatened Cory without looking at the bound man, "...I shall gag ye too, Mulder." 

Mulder clamped his lips together and turned away, determined not to watch his secret, hearts passion be ravaged in the foliage by another man, who looked — but was nothing like — his Alex. Cory pushed Alex's T-shirt up and lowered his mouth down for another kiss. This time, Alex opened up and invited Cory's tongue inside. The immortal sat up and helped Alex to pull off his T-shirt the rest of the way. 

"It's like kissing a polished glass." Declared Cory in the same husky tone as Alex often spoke in. Mulder's cock gave an involuntary jerk, and giving into the compulsion, he turned to watch the two duplicates as they started to pleasure each other. Cory quickly removed his own shirts and unlaced the front of his pants. He watched, amazed as Alex undid, then unzipped his own dirty jeans. The immortal traced the cool metal teeth with his finger, amazed by the feel of it and how it worked. "What is this."? He asked finally. 

"A zipper." Replied Alex. 

"It's quite common where..er... I'm from." 

He didn't dare say more than that and Cory seemed to accept the explanation. He pulled his pants off completely and lay back down. The thick growth of lavender kept the chill of the ground away, and even though the night air was nippy, Alex felt none of the cold; his body was hot with anticipation. Cory, naked too now, eased himself down on top of Alex and instead of kissing him on the lips he explored a body much like his own by kissing his way across and down. Knowing how sensitive his own nipples were, the immortal took his time manipulating Alex's with his tongue, teeth and fingers. He got the reaction that he was hoping for, and when Alex pushed his head lower, Cory went to where he was being silently instructed to go. 

When he reached Alex's soft, flat stomach, he bit the flesh there ever so gently, making the man below him moan softly. Cory ran his tongue over Alex's dripping cock, taking a few seconds to savor his double's unique flavor before engulfing him fully. The warmth of Cory's mouth made Alex push his hips upwards, but Cory pushed him back down again. Without missing a stroke, the practiced immortal maneuvered his body so that his erection was dangling directly over Alex's plump lips. He rocked his hips and nudged his aching cock at Alex's mouth. Krycek, always a quick study, opened wide and swallowed down as much of his lover as he could. 

Mulder stared, wide-eyed and horny. Wishing that it was his cock buried between Alex's ripe lips and his mouth sucking his beautiful, large member. He watched hypnotized as the 'twins' found a companionable rhythm and brought each other off, regretting his inability to seek relief for himself. 

Cory cupped Alex's tight balls and squeezed them gently. He felt the surface of Alex's cock change, and then with in seconds, his lover was spurting jism down his throat. Alex thrust upwards and groaned out words in a language that Cory noted when swallowing the hot fluid, was unfamiliar. The immortal had been undulating his hips gently, slowly fucking Alex's mouth, but when Alex started to orgasm, Cory stopped moving. 

As soon as Alex was finished, Cory pulled out of Alex and twisted his body so that he was up on his knees and straddling Alex on either side of his hips. He laid his left hand in the middle of Alex's heaving chest and using his right, quickly masturbated him self to an orgasm, watching as his cum splashed over his double's bare torso. Mulder groaned, and both men turned to look at him. Alex stared Mulder in the eyes for a few seconds then, suddenly embarrassed, he turned his head away and gently put Cory away from himself. 

Getting up, he dressed quickly, while Cory on the contrary, took his time. 

"See, Mulder. Be ye gentle, and Alex could be yours too." He smiled knowingly at the agent as he did up his laces. Once he was dressed, Alex knelt down and undid the leather bindings that held Mulder immobile. "I'm sorry." He said softly to Mulder as he fumbled with the knots. "I don't know what got into me." 

"I do." Mulder said quietly, as he rubbed the circulation back into his numb wrists. "Too much liquor and too much Cory." He scowled in the direction of the immortal, who was busy with hiding his various knives on his person again. Neither Mulder nor Alex had noticed that Cory had that many knives before. 

A horse neighed in the distance and Cory froze, as did Mulder and Krycek. He sniffed at the air as it carried shouts of terrified men and the scent of smoke to his nose. Cory turned to the pair and said in a hushed tone, "SHITE! It's a raid. The two of you follow yonder trail until you come to a large rock face. Squeeze through the crevice near the large cedar and you'll come to another clearing like this, part the overgrown ivy against the granite. You'll find a cave with everything you need. I'll meet you when I can...Now hurry. Go! ...A horse nears. It wouldn't do for the sheriff or one of his minions to find you here!" 

The horse that Cory was speaking about neighed again and its rider shouted a command to it. Cory pushed Alex toward Mulder, who caught him and kept him on balance. This time Cory yelled, with urgency, no smile on his handsome face now. 

"Go!" 

Mulder grabbed Alex's hand and ran where they had been directed. Just as the two strangers disappeared into the night, the flora of the meadow parted, and into the clearing galloped the sheriff on Nottingham, on a steed as deep colored as midnight. 

Mulder stopped and turned, and both he and Alex looked through the bush at the sheriff. "Oh God." Breathed Mulder. 

"Jesus Christ. That man looks like Skinner." Hissed Alex. "Let's go." Mulder said, and still holding onto Alex's hand, he pulled the Russian along as he mentally recited Cory's directions to the cave. 

The sheriff dismounted his stallion at the edge of the moonlit meadow and tied the reins to a small bush. He pulled his sword from the scabbard and faced his opponent. Cory was standing in the middle, waiting, his sword and body ready, for anything. 

"My, my, my. If it isn't Cory Raines..." Drawled the sheriff as he neared Cory, his sword just as ready. 

"Sheriff." Cory replied coolly. "I knew I'd find you out here with Robin and Little John. Riffraff like your sort stick together like shite on a wool blanket." Both the sheriff and Cory started to circle each other, each of them looking for a way in. 

"I knew it was you coming through the bush. I smelt you first, then your horse." Cory grinned after the insult. This was what he lived for, the fight, except that, should he get stabbed, he'd live through it, whereas the sheriff would die, tonight, here in the romantic setting of a lavender- scented meadow, beneath the sea of tranquility. The immortal, always the one to take risks, yelled out a Gaelic war cry that Will Scarlet had taught him and swung at the taller, stronger sheriff. 

The sheriff met the blow with his own razor sharp weapon, sending out sparks from both swords. Cory lunged and the Sheriff jumped back then made a move of his own which was cut off by the immortal. For several minutes the two men battled meeting each other's offensive strikes and counter blows. The sweat was pouring off both of them, but the sheriff, unused to such long swordplay was beginning to tire, Cory saw this and when he had the chance, he kicked out his strong left leg and hit the sheriff squarely in the stomach. 

The kick sent the larger man sprawling backwards, and the sword flying from his hand. He landed flat on his back with his weapon coming to rest a few feet from his side. Cory deftly bent over and used the tip of his sword to flick the sheriff's only means of defense into the dense undergrowth that surrounded the meadow. The Sheriff lay there stunned for only a few quick seconds before crawling up to his hands and knees. He sucked in as much air into his deprived lungs as he could, knowing that the war was over and that Cory Raines had won it. 

"On your knees...your honor..." The immortal said with disdain. 

"If you're going to kill me, why don't you just get it over with?" Demanded the Sheriff, rising to his knees. 

"Oh, I will." Promised Cory. "But I have a few things to say to ye first." 

He cruelly ran the tip of his sword gently over the Sheriff's sweat soaked face as he talked. "How many men, innocent men, have you had in this position and murdered because all they wanted to do was feed their wives and bairns?" 

The sheriff scowled at Cory but said nothing in his defense; it was a useless argument anyway. 

"Thirty or forty I expect." The immortal answered for the sheriff, no pity in his voice for the most hated man in the county. "Any last words before I take your life?" 

"This is outright murder, and the price on your pretty head will double. 

You'll burn in hell for this, Raines." The Sheriff said, unwilling to go to his grave silently. 

"Then I'll see ye there, sheriff." Cory put the flat end of his blade underneath the sheriff's chin and forced the man to look him in the eye as he said in an exaggerated accent of the broken men he ran with, " 'Tis a beautiful night to die. Is it no? " 

The sheriff blinked his eyes once, but before he could do so again, the immortal swung his sword and with one swipe, cleanly removed the sheriff's head, sent it rolling away like a round of rye bread falling off the feasting table. 

Though he had removed the man's head, there were no bright lights and lightning bolts striking his body. The Sheriff of Nottingham may have been a tyrant and a bully, but in the end, he was only human. The only reason the immortal felt any satisfaction from the death was because the dead man had been the right hand man to Prince John, doing the prince's bidding like a whore selling her wares in the market. The sheriff had murdered many innocent people simply because they could not afford to pay their taxes, all in the name of a greedy prince looking to buy his way onto the throne of England. 

No, Cory felt no remorse whatsoever. The immortal heard voices, and he drew his sword up to the ready position, prepared to fight some more, but when he saw whom it was that had popped through the bushes, he lowered his weapon and smiled. 

"Here you are. The fighting's over with." Robin said. 

"I reckon you missed all the fun, you did." Little John stated, following closely behind his lover. 

"No. Not all the fun." Cory said lightly as he gestured with his sword toward the dead sheriff. 

"Shite. It's the bastard Sheriff," exclaimed Little John. 

Robin walked over to the corpse and spit on it. "Good riddance." He mumbled just before crossing himself. 

"Well, then." Robin said to Cory. "This calls for a celebration." Little John turned and started to walk away, and Robin turned to his friend and asked, "Where's your 'friends?'" 

"Oh.... I sent them on their way." Cory said vaguely. He clapped Robin on the shoulder. 

"Come on, let's get to the cask before John drinks it all away." 

"I heard that," called Little John, from the darkened trail. 

Cory and Robin laughed together and started after the larger man. Cory thought about going to the cave to find Mulder and Alex. But he thought that perhaps he should leave them alone for a little while. No harm would come to them while in the cave, in fact, the fun-loving immortal was sure that just the opposite would happen for the men. He had seen how jealous Mulder had been while he and Alex had been playing with each other. Perhaps now the hazel-eyed man would see the error of his brutal ways and be nice to Alex. 

Cory resolved to check on them in the morning. 

In the meantime, there was more to eat, a fresh keg of ale to broach, and Robin to tease...Cory flicked a sprig of lavender from Robin's blond hair and said, "I find the lavender very sweet this year, don't you, Little John?" 

Robin Hood blushed and looked away, but Little John looked Cory right in the eyes and said, "Very sweet." 

Cory grinned and crushed the herb in his hand. He could think of sweeter things, treasures in his cave. He hurried after the two lovers, always hopeful that he might be invited to play their forest games. Little John turned back and said, "Lavender's sweet when crushed, but its juice was never the color of the cream upon your cat face, Cory-ban." 

Robin wiped Cory's face with his own sleeve and teased back, "Gather ye flowers whilst ye may..." 

Cory grinned wider. Aye, that he would! 

"Do you have a match? Or a lighter?" Mulder asked Krycek, his voice echoing through the pitch-black cavern. Neither man had been able to see a single thing since passing through the ivy covering the hole. About all they could tell about the cave they were standing in was that it was very large. 

Running water resonated from somewhere deep within the ancient stones, echoing back to the two lost travelers. 

"I do. But they might be wet." Alex said, fishing around in his back pocket. He pulled out the packet and struck one. Pleased that the match was sufficiently dry enough to light, Alex held it up and Mulder, spotting a large candle on the floor near a bundle of other items, snatched it up and ran back to Alex with it before the match could burn down. He tilted the fat white candle and held it to the minuscule flame until the wick caught fire. 

Mulder held the crude, waxen light up high, over his head and surveyed the surroundings. It appeared that he and Alex were standing in a smaller antechamber. Shrugging to Alex, he led the way into the back of the cave. Both stepped through a natural stone arch into an enormous stone cavern. The sound of water was louder now, and they both could smell the distinct odor of sulfur. Several dozen candles lay here and there, some on the ground and others held firmly in place on nature made stone shelves and indents in the rock. Mulder walked around and lit about half of the candles. 

Alex gasped in awe at the sheer size of the natural wonder. Water from a hole in the rock, about twelve feet high and the diameter of an imperfect basketball, cascaded out of the opening and ran to a small pool in the shale ground big enough for three grown men. The water gathered there and ran out through a small opening underneath the waterline, on the side of the natural hot tub. Where it went from there, was anyone's guess. Alex crossed over to the waterfall and stuck his hand in the stream. He pulled it back quickly and then smiled to himself. The water was hot, very hot. There was a hot spring bubbling up from the earth and flowing through the otherwise, unremarkable cave. 

"Hey Mulder," Alex called over his shoulder as he shucked off his dirty T-shirt. 

"What?" Mulder lit the last candle and then propped the original one next to it. He turned around just in time to see Alex, with his back to him, pull down his wet, filthy jeans. Mulder murmured quietly to himself. 

"The water's hot. Come on." Krycek turned around and grinned—like a small child after Santa's been to the house — then stepped into the hot water, letting out an audible groan. 

Mulder stood and stared, at Alex, as the Russian let the water sluice over his body. He remembered that Alex had talked about some peasants almost cutting his arm off, and he was pleased that they did not get an opportunity to do so. Mulder couldn't even imagine having perfection like Alex's destroyed in such an ugly and disfiguring manner. The agent stood and stared for so long that Krycek called out to him again. 

"Are you coming in or what? I promise not to bite." He laughed out loud. 

"At least bring me that bar of soap if you're not going to shower." 

Mulder walked over to where Alex's clothes lay in a heap and quickly removed his own. Adding them to the top of the pile. Bending over, Mulder grabbed two small cakes of rose scented soap and then joined Alex under the waterfall, handing him his own small cube to use. The soap was handmade and very rich with bits and pieces of red-rose petals, fragrant and colorful throughout the small chunk. Mulder ran the soap over his hair and quickly scrubbed out several days of dirt, then he washed the rest of his sweaty body. He watched as Alex turned around, away from him, and washed his body before going on to do his short hair. Mulder didn't bother to analyze why when lathered up his hands with the pleasant smelling soap and then ran his fingers through Alex's hair. The air was sweet with the smell of crushed roses and of the sweet grasses that were strewn over the rough stones of the cavern floor. 

Krycek froze, wondering if this was a game on Mulder's part. He kept waiting for the smack to come next, but all he felt was Mulder's fingers massaging his scalp. Alex let down guard and relaxed into the long fingers. He groaned and moved his head around in a leisurely circle, then he slowly turned himself around so that he was nose to nose with Mulder. The hot water splashed over his head and carried away the sweet bubbles. "What are you doing?" Alex asked softly, the sound of the running water almost drowning out his husky words. 

"What Cory told me to do." Mulder replied, his lips so close to Alex's that they could have kissed. Instead, he simply smiled and stepped back a pace so that he could see more of the Russian. 

The younger man stepped to his left so the spray was no longer washing over his head. 

And Mulder wished that he had a camera with which to take a picture of Alex. The triple agent had never looked more beautiful. His dark, chestnut hair was almost black in the candlelight, and just a whisper of his glowing eyes was visible in the dim setting. There were droplets of water running trickling slowly down Alex's body and Mulder ached to reach forward and lick a path downwards for one of the pearly beads to follow. Alex brushed away a trail of droplets from his firm stomach with a sensuous hand. 

Alex stood still for the silent inspection, and wondered what his partner was thinking. The expression Mulder wore was one he had never seen before tonight. He swept his eyes over Mulder appreciatively. Grinning at his erection, Alex realized what Mulder was thinking about. 

_No more games._ Alex thought. Out loud he asked, "What is it you want, Mulder?" 

"You." Immediately came the reply. Mulder snaked out a strong arm and pulled the other man in for a kiss. He pressed his moist lips to Alex's and they kissed almost chastely, mouths closed virginally. Mulder pulled his mouth away and rested his forehead against Alex's and shut his eyes. 

They fit together so perfectly. "Only you Alex. I only ever wanted you." 

Krycek did not reply to Mulder's declaration. Not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. He could not even find the words to say to Mulder how much he had wanted this to happen between them, and for how long. 

"Mulder,....I....." Finally he gave up trying to talk and kissed Mulder again. This time, he pushed his tongue into Mulder's mouth and the agent responded. 

Their hands roamed the planes of each other's flesh in sightless discovery, relying on their fingertips and their sense of touch to guide them along. Mulder ran his tongue over Alex's whisker- stubbled jaw and then nibbled on the Russian's ear, and Alex leaned his head to the side as Mulder kissed his way down the muscled neck. Alex moaned in response to the kissing so Mulder, encouraged, worked his way over to the other side. The men instinctively brought their groins together and rubbed their erections over each other. Finally, it was Alex who broke the spell of foreplay. 

"Let's go to the pool and get comfortable." 

"All right." Mulder could barely tear his lips away from Alex's neck long enough to take the five short paces to the small, heated pool. 

Krycek climbed in first and grinned up at Mulder, who was busy fishing around in Cory's things again. He called to his companion. "There's a rock ledge in here, we can sit." Then he submerged his whole body, right up so that the water met the bottom of his jaw, murmuring, "Ahhhh" as he did so. Mulder came across a small wooden box of what looked like plain tallow. 

He smelled it, noted that it had no scent then rubbed some on his hand. The cream did not sting or burn. Smiling, Mulder saw that a small amount of the tallow had been used, he could guess what for too. No longer despising the Englishman, Mulder instead praised him for his preparedness. Naked and exposed to the cold air of the stone cave, Mulder's body grew chilled quickly. He gave a shiver, then standing up, ran over to where Alex was soaking. 

The Russian had his eyes closed, and opened them to watch as Mulder slid into the black water next to him. Alex smiled and then closed his eyes after he heard a satisfied, "Ahhh." come from Mulder in mimicry of his own declaration. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Alex said casually. 

"MmmHmmm." was all Mulder said. 

After about ten minutes of silent soaking, Mulder turned and stared at the relaxing Russian. Alex had his head thrown back, his eyes closed. His sensual mouth was relaxed and his bottom lip looked larger than usual. 

Small beads of sweat, caused by the heat of the water, had broken out on his forehead. Mulder chewed at his bottom lip and then leaned over and lapped up a drop of Alex's perspiration, not surprised that the droplet of water tasted salty. Alex grinned, but did not open his eyes. Encouraged, Mulder started to plant tiny, feathery kisses all over Alex's clean face. He made sure to brush over all of the places that he had already been with his lips, remembering exactly where the spots were that Alex liked to have touched. 

For his part, Alex placed his hands at the back of Mulder's head and gently guided his lover here and there over his neck and shoulders. He opened his eyes finally and when he saw the pads of his fingers, he laughed. 

"Am I tickling you?" Mulder murmured, his teeth busy with Alex's earlobe. 

"No. But I think maybe we should take this party over to the furs I saw near the fire pit." 

Mulder pulled away and looked at Alex. "Why's that?" He asked. An amused look slowly crept into his features when Alex held up his fingers and wiggled them around. 

"We're pruning up worse than my Baba...er...grandma." Alex slid out of the water, the rest of his body all sleek and smooth like a seal. 

Mulder followed and they both toweled off, using some soft but threadbare pieces of cloth for towels. 

Alex wrapped the cloth around his waist and quickly set about getting a fire started in the pit. It was easily done as Cory, who seemed to be the type to be prepared for anything and everything, already had a pyramid of dry kindling waiting to be lit. 

While Alex did that, Mulder, clad in the homespun the same way as his companion was, collected up the box of tallow and laid it near the head of the bedding. He picked up their clothes and laid them out flat on the other side of the fire so they could dry. 

From the corner of his eye he spotted a large peacock feather near a rock. Mulder went to it and squatted down. He picked it up and ran the soft plumage up his forearm. A naughty picture of Alex ran through his brain and a grin broke out of him. Standing up, Mulder went back to the bedding and laid the beautiful feather next to the tallow. He was ready ... now. 

"Check the bed for vermin." Alex said in a mock English accent over his shoulder. Then in a normal tone he said, "And I'll settle this fire down." Mulder did as he was asked and was relieved to see that the bed contained no critters. He climbed in and pulled the heavy bear fur back, waiting for Alex. 

The Russian tossed the cloth that was wrapped around his waist aside and got in to bed with Mulder. The men cuddled close together in an attempt to bring up the temperature of their snug bed. 

Once sufficiently warmed, Mulder took the initiative and rolled over so that he was lying on top of Alex. Looking deeply into the Russians eyes, he said, "I can't believe what's happened to us. I'm afraid to close my eyes, in case all this is just a dream." 

Alex ran his fingers slowly over Mulder's back and warm buttocks. "It's real Mulder. I'm here, you're here, and we're together in a bear skin bed." 

He pinched Mulder's cheek playfully but said more seriously, "If you're going to regret this come tomorrow Mulder." Alex hesitated for a second. 

"...Now's the time to say so." 

"No." Mulder whispered softly. "No regrets. Not ever." 

Cory and Alex's midnight experimental sex act with each other had shown him his true feelings for Alex. It had taken him a long time to admit it, and now he never wanted to go back to the way things had been. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to Alex's. He gently pushed his erection back and forth over Alex's as they French kissed with each other. 

Alex's long fingers kneaded Mulder's ass, gently at first, then, as the kiss deepened, with firmer fervor. Their mouths eventually separated and then, Mulder kissed his way down Alex's warm, clean torso. When he reached Alex's hard cock, he made no motion to lick up the pearly drops of pre-cum, nor did he nibble around the head softly. No, Mulder wanted Alex's cock down his throat immediately. He swallowed up the Russian and grinned around the dick in his mouth at the murmured expletives Alex sent his way. He cupped Alex's balls and squeezed them hard and within seconds he was swallowing down the triple agents warm cum. Mulder sucked a few seconds longer then released Alex's spent penis from its holding place. Mulder straddled Krycek at the waist. He stretched out over top of Alex and groped for the feather that he had placed there earlier. Sitting up again, Mulder displayed his prize to Alex. Then he wordlessly ran the soft feather over the Russian's beautiful face. He trailed the feather's path with light, barely there, airy kisses. 

Alex closed his eyes and let his body experience the pleasure of Mulder's feather and mouth working in a united effort to please him, and only him. Alex brought his hand up to Mulder's cock which jutted out from his groin and was dripping clear fluid on a small spot just atop of his belly button. 

"Wait." Mulder asked. "Use this." He showed the small box of clear tallow to the man below him. Alex smiled knowingly before he dug out healthy gout of it out with his index finger. He knew what to do without being asked; he spread the lubricant over Mulder's erection, giving him a slow, sensual hand job. Mulder ran the feather over Alex's nipples and then he leaned down and bit at both of them. 

"Stop. I don't want to come yet," he said softly, his hair standing up in wet spikes. 

Alex chuckled, but he mercifully let go of his lover. 

"Roll over." Mulder instructed getting off of Alex. Krycek flipped to his belly. "On your hands and knees." The agent stared; captivated by the way Alex rose erotically to his hands and knees. His eyes were riveted to the Russians perfectly round, tight ass. Mulder ran the peacock feather over Alex's back and buttocks. 

Then he abandoned the blue and green tail feather and parting Alex's cheeks, he ran his tongue over his small, buttonhole opening. His flavor was incredible, unforgettable. The act elicited a shrill sigh from Alex, but otherwise he hung his head down and said nothing. Fast, panting his only words Mulder's tongue delved inside the warmth of Alex a few times, then, satisfied, he rose to his knees and centered his cock at Alex's inviting entrance. He fingered some of the slick into Alex and without even using his fingers to ease the way first, Mulder pushed his large, plum sized head in and then buried himself deeply inside of Alex, holding the man still by grabbing him firmly by the waist. 

Alex hissed in pain when he felt Mulder first enter him, and when he realized that there would be no initial opening; he half shouted at the excruciating pain, "Mulder, no, give me a second." But it was too late; Mulder had already sunk himself in all the way. 

Once in position, then Mulder rested, giving Alex time to adjust to the intrusion. He leaned over and kissed Alex's smooth back, whispering in his love's ear as he caressed him, "Is that better?" 

Finally, the burning started to subside. "Yes," Alex answered, breathlessly. 

Mulder kissed Alex's neck one last time before straightening up. He knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before he came. He was so painfully close to orgasm from just entering Alex. One, two, three forceful thrusts were all it took before Mulder screamed out 'Alex' and shot cum deep inside of his lover. 

Alex, exhausted, collapsed to his stomach from the dead weight of the man on his back. 

And the agent, spent, followed Alex down. 

Mulder slowly eased himself out of Alex and reached over for a small piece of cloth. He wiped himself with one piece and handed another over to Alex. Mulder saw that there was a little bit of blood on his cock, and he suddenly felt ashamed of the way he handled things. He had been so eager to fuck Alex's sweet ass that he had dispensed with any and all appetizers and gone straight for the main course. Mulder cleared his throat and said sheepishly. 

"Alex... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so aggressive with you" 

Alex rolled over and faced Mulder. He looked at the hazel-eyed man seriously for a second, but then his stern expression changed and he said, lightheartedly, "That's all right. Judging by your behavior, I suppose I'm lucky I got a blow job out of you." He kissed Mulder on the tip of his nose. 

"But next time... I'm on top." Alex smiled, and just as he leaned in to kiss his lover, a huge yawn escaped him. 

Grinning, Mulder joined him in the yawn. He pulled Alex close to his chest and said softly, "Let's get some shut eye." 

Alex managed to answer with a whispered "Mmmm." Before falling into a satisfied slumber. 

* * *

The outlaws drank and ate until dawn, singing ribald ballads, and saying their farewells until spring. Some of the outlaws would winter with relatives. Others would spend the cold season in caves or in well-hidden huts in deep forest. Robust Friar Tuck, he with the curious tattoo on his wrist, would return to his abbey to brew and scribble in those scrolls in which he was always writing. 

Robin blinked his nearly white lashes over his pale blue eyes, which were slightly reddened by cold and the smoke of the fire. Little John was back, having left to dispose of the bodies with several other hardy men. Robin picked up their belongings, hefting the skin sacks with a strength that belied his slight stature. 

"Aye, time to go, sweet Cory. Are ye sure that you don't want to winter over with us?" 

The outlaw chief and his lover stayed in a ruin of a castle, protected not only by their deadly skills with the long bow, but by the haunts that were rumored to abide in their shelter. Cory said, "Later, perhaps." He knew Rebecca would welcome him for a visit and he could see this new student that she had mentioned, some wench of comely looks and gamin mischief. Cory grinned, thinking of Rebecca's bed as well as a certain minstrel who played well on a fleshy harp. 

Cory whistled softly as he traveled to his cave. He envisioned that odd man who lusted after his double with those gangling limbs parted for him. Cory enjoyed awakening the delights of playing bottom to a lusty man as much as he enjoyed an occasional hard rider in his own saddle. 

The whistle stopped as Cory pictured his mirror image lover lying naked, his legs clutched tightly around Cory as Cory thrust his rod in and out between the lovely hams. Cory's cock complained, his leather breeches suddenly too tight. He stroked over the hardening flesh in promise as he imagined that face so like his own, mouth agape with lust, breath steaming and eyes wild with passion. Perhaps the mad sheriff of Febee might also be invited to play as well. Cory stepped up his pace. 

The immortal crept into the cave silently. He, having had the benefit of being there many times over, knew just where to go to find his flint box and candles. As he struck the stone, his eye was caught and attracted to flickering lights upon the glittering mica that flecked the cave walls. Smiling, he put the flint and candle back and stood up. He passed under the stone arch and froze, grinning as he watched Alex and Fox sleep cuddled up together, near the almost burnt out fire. 

Crossing over to the sleeping men, Cory added some more, greener pieces of wood to the fire, then quickly stripped out of his own foul clothing. Stepping under the running hot water, the immortal used the same small cake of soap that one of the strange men had and cleansed his body of the previous evenings debauchery. Once clean, he dried himself with a large square of homespun fabric, his eyes on the two lumps underneath the bear fur as he did so. A devilish grin crossed his face as an idea, a naughty one, chock-full of sensual images passed through his mind. 

Padding over to the end of the large sleeping area, Cory squatted down and then crawled underneath the fur and into the two stranger's bed via the foot of it. Alex started awake instantly, but Cory, who was in the middle and facing him, put a finger to his lips and mouthed 'Shhh' silently. Alex grinned at his double, instantly seeing the advantages and possibilities to having another in his and Mulder's bed. 

Cory reached for a candle and his flint box to light it. His double shook his head and fumbled in his odd clothing, producing a tiny wooden stick. He struck this against a stone and it lit. Cory grunted in surprise, magic. It didn't frighten him. Nothing much had since he'd woken as immortal. 

Alex lit the stout candle and his face glowed in it. Cory placed the candle above their heads so they would see each other. Cory kissed Alex on the lips and then rolled away from him so that he was now spooning closely in behind Mulder. Cory knew that Alex was in love with the man and he was curious to find out just exactly why. Of course, it could be the man's natural good looks or his dry wit that made Alex want Mulder so. But Cory, never the one to shy away from anything, thought that perhaps it would be better to try to find out first hand, what it was about Mulder that made Alex burn so hotly with desire for him. 

The immortal threw his right leg casually over Mulder's legs and ran his clean toes up and down the others calf's and feet. Mulder mumbled and started to come out of his sleep. The immortal kissed him on the back of the neck very softly and then roamed his lips over to Mulder's well muscled shoulder and kissed him there too. 

Alex, feeling left out, crawled over top of both men and scooted back under the covers, so that he was face to face with Mulder. He pushed in close to Mulder and putting his arm around both men, ran his fingertips up and down Cory's back and firm ass. He kissed the agent on the lips and gently pushed his tongue inside of Mulder's mouth. 

Mulder slept on, oblivious, his dreams filled with the sounds of running water as he and Alex skinny dipped on the shore of a secluded, lily pad covered lake. They were kissing, the warm water lapping at their naked flesh. 

Mulder opened his eyes and discovered Alex was kissing him. As he finally came fully awake, Mulder returned Alex's ardent embraces. A few seconds in to the heated love making session, Mulder realized that he was the recipient of a two pronged attack. 

"Alex?" He whispered. 

"Yes." Came the reply from the man in front of him. 

"Cory?" Mulder quizzed. 

"Right behind you man..." Came the laughing response from behind. 

"What the?" Mulder tried to speak but Alex shushed him. 

"Just go with it Fox...Pretend we're the Double-mint twins." Alex whispered huskily before going back to kissing the questions right out of Mulder. Reaching out blindly Alex found the small box of tallow. He dipped in a finger and caught some on the tip then withdrew it. 

Mulder closed his eyes to the images flickering dimly in candlelight and let the two men stimulate him while he absorbed their attentions. Alex worked the soft lotion over Mulder's sizable erection, and softly, slowly, kissing him deeply all the while, began to masturbate him. 

On the other side, Cory had found his little box too and was now gently working a third finger into Mulder's welcoming ass. He pumped his slicked fingers in and out of the agent for a few seconds then pulled them away and replaced them with his cock. Mulder groaned and tensed for a beat, but then loosened up his tightly clenched internal muscles. Cory reached his right arm under Mulder's and brought his hand up to clutch the agent's shoulder. 

He held on tightly and found his rhythm quickly. Alex worked his hand over Mulder's cock, collecting up the pearls of clear fluid with his thumb and rubbing them in too, creating a hot, wet orifice with his hand alone for Mulder to fuck. The agent thrust his hips toward Alex and pushed his ass back toward Cory, who had found the internal gland and was making sure that his cock raked over it every time Mulder thrust backwards to him. Being fucked, and fucking Alex's hand; the dual stimulations quickly brought Mulder to the edge then pushed him over. 

He let out a cry of relief as he released his seed over Alex's flexing digits. The Russian pumped Mulder quickly, in short, forceful strokes as he came and never once did his lips leave Mulder's. 

Cory followed immediately afterwards and shot stream after stream of hot cum inside of the dark haired stranger. As he reached orgasm, Cory bit down on the top of Mulder's shoulder and created a red-purple mark there. He pulled out and rolled to his back, feeling both relaxed and satisfied. 

Mulder sighed contentedly and rubbed his hand down Alex's smooth hip and side. He unconsciously brushed his fingers over the Russian's groin, and let out a little squeak of surprise when his hand came in contact with a fully erect, and weeping Alex. He still had not come. Mulder smiled at Krycek and kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "I want to see you fuck Cory." He said. 

"What?" Cory said, laying behind and beside the two men still. 

"Yeah?" Alex ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. 

"Yes." Mulder confirmed. Seeing Alex and Cory screw would have made him jealous a few short hours ago, but now, it was a wet dream. 

Alex crawled over Mulder and squeezed in between Cory and him. The American propped his body up on one elbow and plucked up the almost empty box of tallow. He put a small nugget of it on Alex and worked it in, in the very same manor that Alex had done to him. 

Cory, always ready to try something new, climbed on top of Alex and straddled his hips. He made himself ready with some of his homemade concoction and then, with Mulder holding onto Alex's cock to guide the way; Cory slowly lowered his body down. 

He did not hesitate, nor give himself time to adjust to the breech, he just kept on slowly sinking down until the Russian was buried deep inside of him. 

"Ahhh." He moaned at the pleasant intrusion. 

Alex for his part, sighed heavily and held onto Cory's hips, but he let the Englishman decide on the pace. Cory's insides were tight and warm and Alex knew that it would not be more than a few seconds before he would have to cum. Luckily, Cory never did anything half way or slowly. The immortal immediately undulated his hips up and down setting a fairly fast pace early on. 

Mulder leaned down and started kissing Alex's chest. Reaching out he wrapped his unlubricated fist around Cory's cock; already erect again. He clamped his mouth on Alex's left nipple and sucked on it while he pumped up and down over Cory. Mulder flicked his eyes up and watched Cory as the Englishman drew to his second orgasm. How alike he and Alex were, the visible differences between them were very minuscule. Only their accents when they spoke distinguished them markedly. 

Alex grunted in pleasure and pushed Cory down firmly, impaling him further on his cock. His legs straightened as he shot his load into his own double. 

Mulder squeezed his fist tightly and that was it, Cory cried out in a broad English accent that neither Alex nor himself could understand and shot his cum over Alex's chest. Though not as big as his first orgasm, Cory still sent out several good streams of juice. He immediately rolled to the right of Alex, leaving the Russian in the middle. The three of them wiped up using a nearby piece of cloth then pulled the large bear fur over them. 

Mulder rolled over and Alex cuddled in behind him. Cory, needing just a little bit more space to sleep in, rolled the other way and lay with his back to Alex, but touched his cold bum to his double's. It was almost dawn but in the dark cave, one would never know it. The three men, an immortal, a FBI agent and a Russian spy fell asleep immediately without a second thought 

about all the worries in the world. 

* * *

Cory woke alone in his furry bed. His night's companions were gone. The only trace, other than the satisfied ache and satiated languor that even an immortal body would feel after such pleasant play, were those odd fire sticks that his odd twin had displayed. Cory moaned in disappointment, but then, he rose. There was the tower, Rebecca and the little, nimble-fingered student she had described to him when he had last encountered the red-haired immortal. There was the soft lips and hard cock of Rebecca's willing minstrel. And if he became bored, then, a visit to Robin and Little John with the hope of a repeat of two lovers abed with him would amuse him. Cory smiled. It was a good day. He had no other kind. 

* * *

Under the Greenwood tree, he loves to lie with me.   
November Challenge: Collaboration by Demi-X and Ursula  
Warning: Male to Male sex with three partners   
Disclaimer: A man, with well-turned legs, wearing a pair of green tights and a nicely laced leather vest stepped into our hovels and dumped them out of a Roman Sack onto the floor. Sayest, Robin Hood, Lo, Carter and Panzer are rich and thou art poor. Take these characters and use them as thee will. So, we did, and there is too a Sanity Clause!   
---


End file.
